Harry Potter: And the curse of the Soul Stone
by FireWire280
Summary: Note: IMPORTANT! New Update! Please read first chapter for more details. DiabloHarry Potter Crossover Fanfic, Contains depictions of Violence, Parental Guidance is advised. Please R & R
1. Necromancer

Harry Potter: And the Curse of the Soul Stone (The Apocalypse)

Harry, Hermione, Ron and other characters in the HP series belong to J.K. Rowling. Diablo, Mephisto, Baal and other Diablo game characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

Note:

I wrote this story way back when I was young lad. I promptly forgot about it once school took over my free time. I recently received a "review update" from the fan-fiction bot and I went to re-read this old story. After reading, I realized that I actually had something cool going on with the characters and both the properties I was working with.5 years since the last update seems like a long time, and well, it is. Book 7 of Harry Potter is already in the works and many story ideas I've used in this story have been replaced with the canon vision of the 4th, 5th, and 6th books.

When I wrote this story, I had absolutely no idea of what I was doing, my grammar was consistently awful and there were many rudimentary mistakes. However, now that Book7 is on its way, the only way to continue this story and to give it justice would be to rewrite it, from the very beginning.

I plan on rewriting this story, including story points in all of all the previous books, some speculation of my own, and a healthy dose of crossover-ism.

Finally, I hope any of you who read this story5 years ago (not that there were many)and were looking forward to more will accept my apology for not coming up with my end of the bargain within a reasonable timespan.

-Chapter 1-  
Necromancer

"Sooo, what are we going to do about potter?" A voice echoed in a dark musty stone room,  
"Take him, he is still in his Infant stage..." Another voice pierced the darkness,  
"Very wise, any longer, and he will be too attached to his parents..." A deeper voice murmured,  
"When do we take him?" The 2nd voice asked through the darkness,  
"Tonight, We must be ready by then..." The deep voice answered growing quieter as it spoke.

Present Day

Harry Potter awoke with a start. Harry then looked at the clock on the bedside table,  
"ARG! I'm late for New Magical Studies Class!" Harry moaned as he pulled on his robes  
"Why Does Professor Helix make the classes so early"' Ron said as he too pulled on his robes, Harry and Ron walked into the common room and out the portrait hole.  
"Dang! Not even breakfast yet!" Ron said sleepily looking at his watch  
"Where is Professor Helix's classes any way?" Said Harry as they reached the Entrance Hall  
"Err... I think it's in Professor McGonagall's class room" Muttered Ron as they reached the classroom, And saw Hermione, Neville and Parvarti Patil  
"Ah! Finally some more students!" Said Professor Helix said happily as they entered the room,  
"There has only been three other students here!" Professor Helix said sadly  
"Well no matter! First lesson should be... Ah! Yes! Does any one now what a Necromancer is? Anyone?" Professor Helix asked hopefully  
"Nope" said everyone in unison shaking there heads  
"None of you?" Professor Helix said disappointed  
"Oh well I guess I have to tell you then" Said Professor Helix  
"A Necromancer is a type of wizard that can do things normal wizards can't!" said Helix exsitedly  
"Like what?" said Ron looking interested  
"Like having the ability to bring back the dead to do his or hers bidding!" said Helix as he wrote something on his hand with his quill  
"Cool!" said Ron as Helix continued to write  
"Cool... is not the correct Idea... Bringing back the dead is a deadly and most of the time grueling business," Said Helix coldly  
"Oooooh! But I thought no magic could bring back the dead?" Shuddered Parvarti Patil as she listened closely to Professor Helix as he gave a shudder of fright  
"Ah! Because Necromancers were just discovered, as you probably know by now they try to keep themselves secret! And that's why most of the time Necromancers only summon skeletons to do there bidding" said Helix as he sat down behind his desk  
"Why?" Asked Harry  
"Why? Because bringing back dead zombies are a lot smellier then Skeletons!" Helix said Jokingly  
"No Really!" He said as the class started snickering  
Professor Helix went on and on about how Necromancers are very rare in the magical world.  
"Oh Look at the time!" Helix said in amazement  
"It's almost time for breakfast!" He laughed as the class gathered up their things.

"You know I think Professor Helix is quite okay!" exclaimed Ron as they left the classroom  
"Necromancers are interesting aren't they?" Hermione said  
"Yeah they are" Harry said as the reached the Dining Hall  
"Mm! Porridge!" Exclaimed Seamus as he sat down at the Gryffindor table  
"Guess What? We have good news and even more good news," said Fred and George in unison as they too sat down  
"What?" Asked Ron as he settled himself  
"Yeah, what?" Asked Harry  
"Well... We were hoping that you would guess but here it is any ways," George said as he helped himself to some Porridge  
"We got new teacher!" Exclaimed Fred  
"Who is it?" Asked Hermione  
"LUPIN!" Fred and George said in unison  
"What? Lupin's Back?" Harry said amazed  
"I thought He resigned" Ron said as he gazed at the staff table  
"He did! But he's back!" Said Fred  
Harry smiled as he saw Lupin sat down at the staff table  
"And what's the really good news?" Asked Hermione  
"Snape's not teaching Potions!" George said as he took a bite of toast  
"Resigned last month!" Fred said pointing at the staff table  
"What? Because of Voldemort?" Harry asked as Fred & George flinched when he said Voldemort's name,  
"Err... No" said Fred  
"He says he's leaving for a while, gone to straighten some loose ends with his family" Said George  
"So who's Teaching Potions?" Asked Hermione  
"Uh... It's some guy named Keinas... He's the new head of Slytherin for now..." Fred told Harry  
"Oh! So that's who he is... Is it the guy sitting in Snape's place at the staff table?" Asked Ron  
"Yep" Said George  
"Have you met him?" Asked Hermione  
"Yeah I had a run in, with him coming down here," Fred answered  
"Is he nice? I mean nicer than Snape?" Asked Harry  
"It sure seems so," George Exclaimed  
"Whoa! He's talking with Lupin!" Said Ron surprised as he looked at the staff table.  
They finally finished their breakfast and headed to the Entrance hall

"Hey Hermione what classes do we have this morning?" Asked Ron Tiredly  
"Care of Magical Creatures," said Hermione not even blinking  
"Still with Slytherins! Damn! Why can't they shove the Slytherins into another time zone?" Ron said annoyed looking at the timetable that Hermione was reading  
They walked towards Hagrid's Cabin at the Edge of the Forbidden Forest  
"Come on, were gonna be late!" Said Hermione now running  
They finally reached Hagrid's Cabin  
"Ya 'Arry!" said Hagrid excitedly  
"Come Ere' 'Arry Ron, 'Ermione" Hagrid ushered them to the back of his cabin where there was a paddock were he kept the animals for the class  
The rest of the class followed  
Harry was amazed when he saw what was in the paddock  
"AIEEE! DRAGON!" Screamed a Gryfindor who was obviously scared of Dragon's  
"Don' Worry it's okay!" Hagrid Bellowed over the sound of screaming students  
"It's a Harmless Japanese Plated Dragon!" Hagrid Finally told the class once they settled down  
"How can it be harmless, it's dragon!" said Draco Malfoy in his usual drawl Crabbe and Goyle started snickering. Harry wondered when they would do something,  
"Cause' it's friendly... Go on pet 'em!" Hagrid said daringly  
Only Harry Ron and Hermione went up to the black scaly plated dragon that was breathing normally and it looked relaxed.  
"Go on, pet it" Hagrid said happily  
Ron reached out on touched the front of the Dragons head keeping on the side of the mouth the Dragon closed his Green eyes then practically purred as though enjoying it but it sounded like ten Lions purring.  
"Cool!" exclaimed Seamus Finnagin as he saw the Dragon Flex his wings  
"Yeah Ter' Great fer Flyin' too..." Bellowed Hagrid while the class was petting the Dragon...  
After Care of Magical Creatures Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Hagrid to ask how he got the Dragon,  
"Cause' Dumbledore, trusted me with you guys, also... I this is going to be my last class for a while... Top-secret stuff ya' know, So I wanted to go out with a bang!" Hagrid said matter-of-factly, Harry's jaw dropped  
"But- but, Why?" Harry asked flabbergasted  
"Cause' well, I won' be around for awhile... don' worry Arry' I'll be back." Hagrid answered.

"Hey! That class was long, hey, how long until lunch?" Ron asked ignorantly  
"Hmm..." Hermione answered

"Next up... Potion's!" Ron said in a little happier tone then usual  
"Yeah... I want to meet Keinas" Harry said as they walked into Potion's Class  
"Ah... Harry Potter nice to meet you!" said a voice from beside Harry  
"Wha? Oh, hi!" Harry said turning around,  
"My name is Keinas, though by the looks of things, I believe you already knew that." Keinas said walking into the classroom.  
Harry and Ron walked in and sat down, and started to take out their books.  
"Today, I've decided to do something easy for class," Keinas announced, Harry heard Neville sigh with relief.  
"Though, its still a challenging potion... its a Merkaln Sleep Potion, just be careful when you put the ingredients into the cauldron, if anything splashes on you, well... I'll see you at dinner!" Keinas warned the class.


	2. The Soul Stone

-Chapter 2-  
The Soul Stone  
  
Voldemort Cackled maniacally, as he looked around a cavern,  
"I'VE FOUND IT! I'VE FOUND IT!" Voldemort Laughed loudly as he held up a gleaming red stone,  
"What have you found? My lord?" Wormtail asked his evil master,  
"The SOUL STONE!" Voldemort answered loudly,  
"What does it have to do with your plan to kill Harry Potter?" Wormtail asked,  
"Oh, my lowly servant! This stone will help me KILL Harry Potter! Watch Wormtail, watch..." Voldemort Laughed insanely pacing the Cavern. Voldemort held up the stone  
"I SUMMON THE ONE WHICH BROUGHT DOWN AN EMPIRE! THE LEADER OF THE PRIME EVILS! I SUMMON YOU, DIABLO!" Voldemort chanted maniacally as the Soul Stone glowed blood red, there was a howl of wind, and then a Pentagram of fire burst up through the Cavern Floor. There was an loud explosion, Bursting from the middle of the Pentagram, was the most evil demon of all, Diablo The Lord of Terror,  
"Voldemort, you dare summon me?" Diablo hissed through his giant red maw,  
"Yes! I command you to help me kill Harry Potter!" Voldemort commanded,  
"Kill Harry Potter? The child, Which almost, killed you?" Diablo laughed  
As he floated ever so closer towards Voldemort,  
"Lord, who are you talking to?" Wormtail asked sheepishly  
"Can't you see him? He is right in front of me!" Voldemort answered angrily,  
"But nothing is there!" Wormtail explained as lowered his head,  
"Fool! He is there!" Voldemort yelled loudly  
"Heh, your petty servant can't see or hear me?" Diablo hissed  
"It sounds like you just hallucinating this!" Diablo laughed insanely  
"I AM NOT HALLUCINATING! I COMMAND YOU AGAIN! HELP ME KILL HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort yelled,  
"I will help you, but, You must feel what it's like to be taken over by an evil being! The feeling which your victims know all so well! Or I will not be able to help you!" Diablo hissed,  
"No! Never! Find some other way!" Voldemort said franticly,  
"Use the stone!" Diablo commanded, motioning him to hold it right near his forehead,  
"NOOO!" Voldemort screamed as he tried to hold back his arm which was holding the stone, he couldn't hold it any longer, Voldemort slammed the Soul Stone into his forehead.  
"AAAAAGH!" Voldemort screamed as Wormtail ran out of the cavern yelling gibberish,  
Diablo morphed into a red flame, and started moving towards Voldemort, as if the flame was being sucked into the Soul Stone!  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO-" Voldemort was cut short as the red flame entered the Soul Stone.  
Wormtail ran farther into the forest away from the screams of anguish of his former master, Lord Voldemort.  
  
****************  
  
"WHERE IS THE SOUL STONE?" A deep voice echoed in a stone room  
"I don't know... When I went to check its location it wasn't there..." Another voice whimpered.  
"And what do you think has happened?" The deep voice asked loudly  
"Diablo has risen, using Voldemort as a host. What else do you think happened?" A woman appeared in the middle of the room.  
"You! You- that is not possible! Diablo needs an innocent host! My ancestor's saw to that!" The deep voice bellowed  
"No! You are mistaken; Diablo has been hiding his true strength to you!  
How do you think he took over the warrior who imprisoned him!? And now Diablo has risen again, and is now roaming the mortal plain!" The woman yelled  
"No! I do not- I can't believe it! I want the other soul stones protected heavily!" The Deep voice said loudly  
"Yes they will be safe, for now..." The Woman said disappearing into the inky blackness.  
  
  
*********************  
  
"Brothers, I am coming to free you..."  
  
***********************  
  
"History, students, holds many secrets, yet legends hold many truths..." Prof. Binns said glaring at Hermione who had annoyed him very much in her 2nd year.  
"So today's lesson is going to be about the War of 1812"   
"Oh, which one? The SMC War in Siberia?" Hermione asked  
"No, not that one, but most of you students probably know about the War between England and the United States? Do any of you know about the real reason why the war started?"  
No one put up his or her hand.  
Prof. Binns sighed heavily, Harry didn't know how he did it since he was dead and couldn't breathe.  
"Well, it all started around 900 years ago, when many Kingdom's where sharing Scotland and Britain, One of the Kingdom's, Kingdom of Khandaras to be exact, home of the infamous King Leoric, was- was a very scary place to live-" Prof. Binns was cut short by Hermione  
"Why so long ago? The war started only 100 some odd years ago." Hermione said questioningly   
"I am telling you about how the war started and why it started so many years ago. And please Miss Granger, Don't interrupt me again." Prof. Binns said annoyed.   
"As I was saying," Prof. Binns said glaring again at Hermione  
"The Kingdom befell a horrible fate, King Leoric went mad after his son Albrecht was kidnapped, and ravaged the village, Tristram while trying to find his son. Sadly, his Guards had to kill him before he could do anymore damage. After that, a Church north of Tristram was ravaged by an unknown force, which to this day, we do not know what exactly happened, Except for an account of a Mage named Deckard Cain. He still remembers the day when a Hero of the town he was in came back to find the town almost completely deserted. We do not know for certain what happened after that except for something Deckard Cain said before he died in 1970, And I quote,  
The labyrinth beneath the church was infested with evil. Demons came out from the depth's dragging off children, men alike, to become slaves... or even worse, the Undead..." Prof. Binns said looking at his students  
"But that part is still and probably will always be a legend." Prof. Binns added as he looked at a student who was shaking with fear.  
"700 years later it happened again, only this time it befell President Madison, Madison like King Leoric went mad, and started attacking Britain, and the British Colony, which is now called Canada. We did not know why this happened, though we also don't know why something as catastrophic as the Tristram case never happened in the War." Prof. Binns finished, as he looked at his class satisfied with himself.  
  
"Okay that was a first," Ron said to Harry as they got out of History of Magic class.  
"The First interesting History of magic class ever," Ron finished looking back at the classroom,  
"How long was that? Two hours?" Ron asked Hermione as she came out of the Classroom  
"Oh, Ron, it was only 45 minutes." Hermione answered as she started walking down the hall.  
"You know, it was way shorter than usual, wonder why." Harry said to Ron as they headed for The Defense against the Dark arts classroom.  



	3. Grandis Magia Fluctus Obitus

This chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry if you wanted a little bit more.  
  
Chapter 3  
Grandis Magia Fluctus Obitus  
  
  
  
"Hello, class. As all of you know, I am Professor Lupin," Lupin said happily as he sat down at his desk.  
"And today's class, revolves around a unforgivable curse."  
"But I thought we already did the unforgivable curse's last year," Hermione exclaimed.  
"Ah, yes... But there seems now to be another curse which has gone and outdone its self as a unforgivable curse, apparently this one, The Fluctus spell is very powerful, even more powerful then the Avada Kadavra curse, this one kills, as the Avada Kadavra curse does. But recently this one has been discovered to kill in a wave type pattern. Imagine three people standing in front one another, if someone used the curse on the very front person, the curse would fluctuate between each person killing all of them, one after the other." Lupin finished,  
"Now, I can't show you this spell because, I can't cast it, and even if I did, I wouldn't, it would most likely make the roof above our heads cave in, not to mention destroying the castle." Lupin said as he picked up a copy of Avoiding Death and how: by Aliac Mansbry from his desk  
  
************************  
  
"The Monastery, The Monastery is in the forest, the forest of Forbidden Darkness..."  
  
************************  
  
"What is the status of our, protector?" The deep voice echoed in a cavernous hall  
"Apparently, he is doing fine, Hogwart's is a very busy place you know..." The woman said as she popped into existence.  
"Deckard, stop hiding in your little veil of transparency and come out and talk to me in person!" The woman said as she looked around the hall.  
"Very well, Mistress Lownal" A person said as he appeared in front of the woman.  
"Deckard, it's so nice to see you again, haven't seen you, well I haven't seen you since you faked your death. You should've seen the faces on those poor souls, When they heard that you had died." Lownal said as she circled the man.  
"It had to be done, Necromancy is a trait I hold dearest to me..." Deckard said as he faced the woman.   
"Why are you afraid of what happened?" Lownal asked as she looked at Deckard's twitching face.  
"I- am not afraid, I left my family so they wouldn't have to suffer from my actions, I was- was protecting them!" Deckard fumbled with his words as he looked at Lownal's depressingly sullen face.  
"Unlike other magical communities, Deckard, We Necromancers hide from both Wizards and, Muggles." Lownal said as she paced around Deckard.  
"You, on the other hand, had a family which was made up of normal Wizards and Witches, so they know about you... but yet, you managed to keep your Necromancy a secret. Which I applaud you for... because many Necromancer's were found out by the Ministry of Magic." Lownal murmured as she once again looked at Deckard's face.  
"But, the situation is degrading, Diablo is manifesting his power ever so quickly..." Lownal finished disappearing into the misty darkness.  
  



	4. The Lord of Terror

This is the best chapter so far! :)  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Lord of Terror  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning, so early that Ron was still sleeping soundly, plus, he was snoring. Harry looked at his clock, "6:25 AM" it read,  
Harry got out of bed and woke up Ron who almost swore when Harry nudged him,  
"Okay, Okay, I am awake!" Ron said sleepily as Harry nudged him one more time,  
"Ugh! Is it Professor Helix's class already?" Ron said as he got dressed,  
"Yep, come on, we have to go! We are going to be late again!" Harry urged Ron as he walked down to the Common Room,  
"Humph, why did I sign up for these lesson's anyway?" Ron said angrily as he too went down to the dark and quite common room, then they went out the portrait hole to Prof. Helix's very early class.  
  
"Okay, today's lesson is going to be very short... just a little lesson not much today," Prof. Helix said as Harry and Ron entered the dimly lit class-room which smelled strangely of rotting parchment,  
"Today, we are going to examine a piece of parchment... sound fun?" Prof. Helix finished as he picked up a scroll of parchment from his desk and every body groaned as he did this,  
"First things first, take out your wands, and point at the parchment and say Macetovnovvan!" Prof. Helix instructed the class, after that everybody pointed their wands at the parchment and said Macetovnovvan, the parchment fluttered into the air and exploded into a blue Orb,  
"What did we do?" Hermione asked as the Orb floated around the   
Class-room,  
"We unlocked it, this is the Parchments true form, many pieces of Ruby and Stone have the properties to change to any given shape at a wizards will,  
We merely got rid of its... Cloak of Deceive," Prof. Helix said as he looked at his students.  
"Now, that we have unlocked its form, if you hold it in your hand it will tell you information, but you have to sort through fake information before you can find the real thing." Prof. Helix said as he grabbed the blue Orb out of the air.  
"For the rest of the week, we are going to find its real information." Prof. Helix Finished   
"Harry, you first," Prof. Helix said as he let go of the Orb and it floated towards Harry, when it got close enough Harry snatched it out of there air and placed it in his palm, and started listening.  
A voice rebounded in his head as he held the Orb tightly.  
"Magic of Heaven... holy magic...  
World of pain, dark forest...  
World, of Terror and suffering all in one place..."   
The voice stopped then all of a sudden the Orb exploded and leaving in its place, a Gold pyramid with odd black etchings on it,  
"What's going on?" Ron asked Prof. Helix as the Pyramid started to emit an eerie red.  
"What? Could it be? Harry! LET GO OF IT! QUICK!" Prof. Helix yelled loudly as the pyramid started spinning in the air. Harry fell sideways off his chair on to the floor just as the pyramid exploded in his face.  
  
************************  
  
Harry woke up in a dark and musty stone hallway with many painted black wood doors covering the walls he had never seen before,  
"Professor? Ron... Hermione?" Harry called out into the darkness,  
Harry then heard voices, one was a deep male voice, and the other was a oddly high pitched voice,  
"Who's there?" Harry called out again, no one answered.  
Harry then heard footsteps. He then looked down the hall where they were coming from. A Tall man in a Flowing black cloak with his head covered in a hood was gliding seamlessly down the hallway, and beside him was an ugly small creature, with putrid red skin stretched over its small bony body. The man turned exactly towards Harry, and then he started to take of his hood.  
  
**************************  
  
Harry woke up again, this time in the hospital wing at Hogwart's,  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked shrilly as Harry pulled himself up to sitting position,  
"I think, so... what happened?" Harry cringed as he touched his face, which was burnt very badly,  
"All I remember is a explosion then I was here..." Harry said not letting on the fact that he awoken in a different place, thinking he should save it for Dumbledore, after he said that Professor Helix burst into the Hospital wing.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Prof. Helix asked as he looked at Harry's burnt face.  
"Hermione, just asked that question," Harry said as he collapsed back into the dark oblivion of sleep.   
  
******************************  
  
"A Hellraiser Pyramid, by god!" A voice said from a hidden source in a darkened room, a dark hand was holding up a red crystal, which faded in and out of existence,  
"This was unforeseen... where did you happen to find it?" A woman's voice emanated from the crystal,  
"In a classroom, right here in hogwart's!" The voice said as the dark hand clenched the crystal tighter,  
"Protect the castle even more vigilantly from now on... with the threat of Diablo rising we can not take anymore chances... and by utmost importance... protect the boy." The woman said as the crystal faded into a white tinge.  
"Oh, I will... I will..." The voice murmured.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
"Baal... Voldemort doesn't know this, but I do... I know who your reincarnated spirit host is... The boy... the boy who lived."  
  
*********************************  



End file.
